The Two Fire Brothers
by Starumitora
Summary: Team Dragon has invaded the world! They think they'll rule it forever, but not so...years ago, when they separated two brothers, turning one dragonic, they didn't know they caused a rebellion, lead by Cynthia and the other brother... UNCONTINUED
1. PreStory Notes

The Two Fire Brothers.

A Pokémon fanfic.

Pre-story notes.

Note #1. Katfyre are Pokémon I made up. Check SSodDragonClan on DeviantART for a picture.

Note #2. SSodDragonClan is my DeviantART account.

Note #3. Josh is a Flaresmire, and Leon is a Katfyre. Again, check SSodDragonClan on DeviantART to see a picture.

Note #4. Dragonic Pokémon are Pokémon injected with some chemistry I call _Dracal_. You'll find more facts about Dragonic Pokémon later.

Note #5. Skitty Res is my team in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team. Of course, I wasn't a Katfyre in PMD Blue! I was-am- a level 100 Raichu named Cynthia with level 95 Totodile Mutuk for a buddy. All the Pokémon I say are in my team-except for Leon, of course- are in my team in PMD Blue.

Note #6. I think I'll rate this T, because there is some rather unpleasant blood and gore.

Note #7. Everything you need to know about Flaresmire and Katfyre are on DeviantART, in SSodDragonClan's gallery.

Note #8. Um…there's no paragraphs in this story?

Note #9. Blazethera. Final evolved form of Katfyre. Well, like before, go on DeviantART. You know where to look.

Note #10. In the prologue, Josh is 12 years old and Leon is 5 years old.

Note #11. The rest of the story is 7 years after the prologue. So Josh, by then, is 19. And Leon is well, 12.

Note #12. A Riverwing is a bubble winged cat Pokémon, and it's another fake Pokémon that I made. You'll find more about Riverwing after I put it on DeviantART, in SSodDragonClan's gallery.

Note #13. That's it really. Except I hope this will work, and there are no Author's Notes at the top! All at the bottom, and only disclaimer parts. Yep. I'm done.


	2. Facts About Dragonic Pokemon

The Two Fire Brothers.

A Pokémon fanfic.

Facts about Dragonic Pokémon.

(Not part of the story, just summing things up.)

Fact #1. Dragonic Pokémon are turned Dragonic by a chemical Team Dragon's leader Rachel named _Dracal_.

Fact #2. Rachel. Right. Think of Team Rocket's leader's female counterpart. That's what she's like, a bit, I suppose.

Fact #3. Team Dragon's uniform. You want to know, eh? I'll tell you then. It's nothing too fancy, actually. The low members-or Grunts-wear purple pants and a purple shirt. There's a dragon head on the pants, the words 'TD' on the shirt. The high members-the Higons-wear a purple shirt, identical to Grunt shirts. But, Higon uniform pants are black, with three dragon talons on it. Of course, there not actual heads and talons, just stitching.

Fact #4. Rachel's uniform ain't that fancy either. Just a purple shirt, with 'TD' and smaller 'L!' on it with gold stitching. Rachel's pants are purple, with a dragon head on one side and three dragon's talons on the other. Beside the dragon head's ears it says 'L!' too. Yep, that's Rachel's uniform.

Fact #5. Dragonic Pokémon are purple, with spikes down their tail, talons for toes, and big purple dragon wings, and glowing crimson pupil-less

Fact #6. There's a Glossary for the story underneath.

**Glossary.**

**Dracomew-** Rachel's pet dragonic mew. Male. Was genetically made.

**Dragamon-** What Team Dragon people call dragonic Pokémon.

**Rachelhighness- **What Team Dragon members call Rachel.


	3. Prologue:The Two Fire Hounds

The Two Fire Brothers.

A Pokémon fanfic.

Prologue:

The Dragonic Fire Hounds.

Josh bristled at the two Dragonic Pokémon. Josh was a Flaresmire, a kind of metal-pawed fire-cat Pokémon. His younger brother, Leon, was a Katfyre, a fire kitten Pokémon. _No, I will not let Leon get caught,_ Josh vowed silently. Leon let out a little mew of fear. The Dragonic Houndoom barked "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE." "Oh no?" Josh muttered. Leon's tummy suddenly rumbled, nearly making Josh laugh at the irony of it. You see, Leon and Josh were always really hungry; their parents had been turned Dragonic long ago. They were orphans, and Josh was the thief. _Stop drifting onto Memory Lane when two Dragonic fire-breathing hounds are trying to get you and your brother!_ Josh scolded himself mentally. Coming back to the present, Josh bared his fangs at the dragonic Houndour, who growled at him in reply. Out of the corner of his mouth, Josh muttered to Leon "While I distract them, run like King Braham's army is after you!" Leon nodded shakily, eyes widening with fear at the mention of King Braham. You see, King Braham was a corrupt king, and a Blazethera. Blazethera were metal-pawed, metal-winged fire-cat Pokémon, and the final evolution of Katfyre. But _this_ particular Blazethera had recently united with Rachel, a _human_, leader of Team Dragon. Pokémon were being turned Dragonic right under his nose by Rachel, and Braham wasn't even noticing! What no one knew though was that very, very soon, the Dragonic army of Team Dragon would raid the castle, Braham would also be turned dragonic, Rachel would rise to the throne and chaos would rein. The non-Dragonic Pokémon would be forced into hiding, and that would be how Leon would live seven years of his life. But of course, they had no idea, so don't tell them. It might ruin the story. Anyway, let's see what Josh is doing now, shall we? Josh charged at the two Dragonics, using Metal Claw. As the older cat Pokémon distracted them, Leon hid under a cardboard box, un-noticed. The flame on his tail and on his forehead was the only things giving him away, for Leon was too young and hadn't yet been taught how to dim his fire to make things darker. 'Why', I hear you ask, 'didn't the box burn to a cinder?' Because Katfyre and their evolutions' flames only burn things if they want them to. Well, I'll stop explaining things now, since it _is _getting rather annoying. From where he was, Leon could see everything that happened to his big brother. The Dragonic Houndoom ducked Josh's Metal Claw, then blasted Josh with a move Rachel had created; Dragon Fire. The move had a 60% chance of hitting the target, and had 24 PP. Dragon Fire's a Dragon type move. Darn, I'm explaining things to you again. Oh well, back to what happened to Josh. Josh lay on his back, sprawled on the floor. In a flash, the Dragonic Houndour chained Josh up, and with the help of the Dragonic Houndoom, lugged the half-conscious Flaresmire away, letting out howls and bays of triumph. "What will I do without Josh?" Leon murmured as he crawled out from under the box several minutes later, and ran towards the forest. "What will I do?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Metal Claw, Rattata, Raticate, Totodile, Zangoose, Luminous Spring, Houndour or Houndoom, but I **_**do **_**own Dragonic Pokémon, everyone in this story, Blazethera, Katfyre, Flaresmire, Riverwing, Team Dragon, the move Dragon Fire and Skitty Res.**


	4. Chapter 1: Leon Meets Skitty Res

The Two Fire Brothers.

A Pokémon fanfic.

Chapter 1:

Leon Meets Skitty Res.

His paws pounded the floor. His blood sang in his ears. (A/N: I'm talking about in the _veins of his ears_. Not outside his ears. Just checking. ) His tail flicked from side to side. Leon grinned; the chase was on. His forehead flame had long gone out. (A/N: No, for heaven's sakes, he's NOT the living dead! Katfyre don't need their flames to survive! Abused Katfyre's forehead flames go out.) Now he was as old as Josh had been when _it_ had happened, he reflected. As the Rattata slowed down, panting, Leon, not tired at all, pinned the purple mouse Pokémon down with his claws, who shouted "Help me, Cynthia!" (A/N: The Rattata shouted that, not Leon's claws.) _Cynthia, _Leon mused silently. _She must be a Raticate. _So what a shock _he_ got when a pretty female Katfyre wearing a Rainbow Scale around her neck padded out of the bushes and addressed the Rattata. "I see you've been hunted _down_, Nemo." "Ha, ha," The Rattata, Nemo, was it? Yes, Nemo, moaned "Now get me outta here before this Katfyre skins me alive!" Leon stared, his jaw hanging open, at Cynthia. Anyone could see he was head-over-heels in love. Cynthia smiled. Leon gasped. There were lots of female Katfyre in the forest, but none as pretty as the one standing before him. Leon finally found his tongue. "C-Cynthia is a p-pretty name." He stuttered. A Totodile emerged from the bushes, chuckling. "Looks like you've got another admirer, Cynth." He remarked, addressing Cynthia. The female Katfyre gave the Totodile a shove. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, Mutuk, behave yourself!" She mewed in an amused voice. Leon blinked. _Another admirer?_ He asked himself._ Does that mean I'm not the only one in love with her? _Then he noticed Nemo, the Rattata, staring at Cynthia blankly, and guessed (A/N: Quite correctly, I might add.) that the Purple Mouse Pokemon was in love with her too. The leaves rustled on the trees as Leon was pondering about this. Then a Zangoose jumped down, his razor-sharp claws _just_ missing Nemo's ear. "My name's Sebastion." The Zangoose bobbed his head and reached out a forepaw, where the claws were non-withdrawable. Leon eyed the saber-like talons cautiously. "Oh, sorry, I keep on forgetting I'm not a Zangy anymore." Sebastion apologized, withdrawing his paw. (A/N: That's a sneak-peek for my new story _The Way Of The True Hero_, which involves the new species Zangy, the pre-evolution of Zangoose.) Finally, Nemo remembered he was now free, and quickly scampered onto Cynthia's shoulder. "Hey, Mutuk and Nemo? Could you go back to base, please? And get dinner ready?" Cynthia asked, smiling sweetly. Grumbling, Mutuk and Nemo padded off, muttering something about Skitty Res, Oran berries and supper. "What's Skitty Res?" Leon asked curiously, flicking his tail at a leaf. "Oh my _Arceus_, you don't know about _Skitty Res_!?" Sebastion screeched in amazement. Leon shook his head, looking confused. "No." Sebastion gave Leon a _look_, then started a very thorough story about how many members Skitty Res had, what happened during Skitty Res' journey, how Skitty Res came to be, that they were Diamond rank and who Skitty Res detested, which included Team Dragon, unsurprisingly enough. Leon asked "Where is the leader of Skitty Res? Cos I'd like to help." Cynthia smirked. "You're looking at her." Leon gave a guilty start, realizing he'd gave away he hadn't been paying all _that _much attention to Sebastion's story. He flipped around, and sure enough, Sebastion was shooting daggers at him. (A/N: With his _eyes_, people, with his_ eyes_. Not real daggers. Just checking. Some people can be so _dumb_. God, I feel like Bartimaeus and _his_ footnotes. o_0;) Leon bobbed his head at Sebastion in apology, all the while thinking _Great Arceus, Cynthia's the leader of Skitty Res! _"Oh, yeah," Cynthia frowned, her voice breaking into Leon's thoughts. "Are you level 29 yet? And do you have any intentions of going to Luminous Spring? If so, hurry. We must go, and soon." Leon shook his head, then dashed off to prepare himself; the rebellion against Team Dragon had begun.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Meowth, Metal Claw, Rattata, Raticate, Totodile, Zangoose, Luminous Spring, the item Amber Tear, Bartimaeus, Arceus, Diamond rank Houndour or Houndoom, but I **_**do **_**own Dragonic Pokémon, everyone in this story, Blazethera, Katfyre, Flaresmire, Riverwing, Team Dragon, the chemical **_**Dracal**_**, the item Rainbow Scale, the move Dragon Fire, Zangy, the story **_**The Way Of The True Hero**_** and Skitty Res.**


End file.
